


Love (interrupted)

by Requin



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: 5 Times, F/F, THEY GET INTERRUPTED ALL THE TIME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requin/pseuds/Requin
Summary: 5 times Charity and Vanessa try to get it on.And one time they succeed.





	Love (interrupted)

1

The back door barely closes behind them before they’re kissing, open mouthed and hungry, hands grabbing at each other in the dim living room. Vanessa stumbles against the arm rest of the sofa and they tumble down, Vanessa moaning when one of Charity’s thighs slot in between her legs. 

“Shhhh babe, the little ones must be back by now.”

The words are whispered in Vanessa’s ear and she knows she should be quiet but Charity takes her earlobe in her hot, wet mouth and Vanessa has to bite her lip to stop a whimper from escaping. 

She squirms against Charity’s thigh, trying to get some pressure, anything, but they’re still wearing all their clothes, even their coats. 

That doesn’t seem to faze Charity though, and she’s always loved a challenge. She simply noses aside the collar of Vanessa’s coat and jumper, and starts licking a trail down Vanessa’s neck. 

It’s not fair, Vanessa thinks vaguely, back arching off the sofa, that Charity knows all her weak spots and she can’t even make a sound to reward her. All she can do is slip her hands into Charity’s hair and hold on for dear life. 

She should have known Charity would be like this. She was all smouldering eyes and lingering touches at the restaurant. Something about a brewery award, about the way Vanessa smiled, about their lives and how good they had it, Charity said over a glass of prosecco. For Charity that was akin to poetry, especially when coupled with a foot lightly trailing Vanessa’s calf, making Vanessa blush and stammer into her glass. 

Now, they are alone and Charity is bold and sure, her hands dipping under the hem of Vanessa’s jumper, under Vanessa’s shirt until they find sensitive skin. 

“Shhhh,” Charity whispers again, the sound damp in Vanessa’s ear. 

Vanessa blinks, not aware she’d made a sound and then it doesn’t matter because Charity has managed to undo the button of her jeans without Vanessa noticing. That casual skill and the anticipation of what comes next make Vanessa even more lightheaded and warm. She has to bury her face into Charity’s hair and neck to muffle a gasp. 

“Can you be quiet?” Charity ask, her fingers resting on the waistband of Vanessa’s underwear. “Ness?” 

Vanessa can’t find her words, nods frantically. She thinks she could come just with Charity talking like that, low and inviting right into her ear. 

There’s a moment of utter stillness, when they both hold their breaths, and then Vanessa opens her mouth against Charity’s neck, muffling a scream into perfumed skin. 

“So wet, god, Ness you’re so wet,” Charity groans brokenly against Vanessa’s temple. 

The almost impossible angle should make things difficult but it doesn’t and Charity’s fingers swirl and dip and Vanessa is almost there, she can feel it building along her spine. It’s going to be so good. She’s been ready every since they sprinted to get a taxi home. 

“Mummy?” 

They both still. 

“Mummy?” 

Vanessa closes her eyes and sits up, her heart still thundering in her chest. Johnny is in the doorway holding his teddy, eyes sleepy and hair all ruffled. 

“Can I have water?” 

Charity sighs but she smiles when she turns to him. She carefully withdraws from Vanessa, both wincing at the loss. 

“Of course,” Vanessa says, breathing in and out slowly, trying to get her racing heart to slow down. “Of course. You want the blue glass?” 

Charity gets off her with a regretful smile, but it’s not angry or upset. This is their life, full of kids, and Vanessa wouldn’t have it any other way. Knows Charity wouldn’t either, despite all the grumbling. 

“The green glass,” Johnny decides in front of the sink. 

That’s Moses’ glass, but Vanessa knows the little boy won’t mind. She fills up the glass at the tap, aware of Charity’s eyes burning into her back. She thinks of taking Johnny upstairs back to bed, of slipping into bed with Charity to continue what they started. 

“What were you and Charity doing, Mummy?” Johnny asks innocently. 

Vanessa turns to see Charity trying not laugh, her eyes sparkling in the low light. 

“We were just hugging darling,” she replies, shooting Charity a warning look. 

Charity nods, all fake seriousness. 

“That’s right, Johnnybobs! And if you go back to bed, you get a special Charity hug!” 

Johnny looks at her with wide eyes and grabs her hand, the glass perilously close to falling from his other hand. 

“Come on then, up we go,” Charity says, grabbing Vanessa’s hand. 

Up they go all three of them, all holding hands tightly, not needing the light in the well known staircase of the pub, their home. 

2

When Vanessa dropped in for a quick hello on her lunch break, this isn’t what she was expecting. Truly. She only wanted a kiss or two from Charity. They hadn’t seen each other since Vanessa had so rudely been wrenched out of bed for a sick cow, and Vanessa missed her. 

Seems like Charity missed her too because she’s got her hand up Vanessa’s top in the back room and her mouth is insistent against hers. They are precariously wedged against a shelf full of boxes of crisps. Something sharp is digging into Vanessa’s hip. She doesn’t care, not when Charity feels so good in her arms. 

It’s quite the thrill to have Charity Dingle’s undivided attention. The intensity of her kisses never fails to make Vanessa swoon. 

“Not even a kiss goodbye earlier, you cheeky mare,” Charity says against Vanessa’s lips. 

There is no venom in her voice. The hand on Vanessa’s breast caresses and kneads and Vanessa gasps. This is teasing, Charity style. 

Vanessa is finding it hard to concentrate, even more so when she sees how Charity is looking at her. No one has ever looked at her quite like Charity does. Like she is in awe of Vanessa’s very existence. 

“Shafted by a cow, and me left all on my lonesome,” Charity continues, her voice low and deep and it makes Vanessa’s belly do summersaults. 

“She did very well,” Vanessa replies, not really aware of what she’s saying. 

The warm length of Charity’s body is pressed against hers and she can only think of how quickly she can drag Charity into their bedroom to kneel between her legs. 

“Did she now?” Charity murmurs, her mouth under Vanessa’s ear, her fingers tugging gently at Vanessa’s nipple. 

“Ye-god-yes,” Vanessa stammers. 

The air in the room seems thick like treacle and Vanessa is reminded of the first time they kissed. How entranced she was. How hazy with desire. This feels the same, still, after so many months. Her hands are curled around Charity’s shoulders. Just keeping her close. 

“Well she still took you away from me. And I wasn’t even opening this morning. Imagine,” a kiss, a light one, just a press of lips. “what we,” another kiss, deeper. “could have,” a hint of tongue, enough to make Vanessa gasp. “done,” and Vanessa is truly lost in Charity’s lips. 

She shifts her hands to Charity’s hair and neck and moans into Charity’s mouth. Gasps when Charity’s thumb flicks her nipple. 

“Oh for God’s sake! Your room is literally two feet away!” 

They wrench apart, both breathless and annoyed. Paddy has a hand on his heart like a damsel in distress. Vanessa wants to lamp him with a box of crisps. 

“Why are you always here?” Charity snaps, shielding Vanessa while she re arranges her top with burning cheeks. 

“I live here!” Paddy squeaks. 

“Well sound a bell before you enter a room!” Charity flings at him as they walk past. 

“Destiny has a nice one,” Vanessa adds, but she’s smiling as she says it. 

Paddy squeaks again and stammers. 

“I’m sure Moira will let you have it,” Vanessa continues with a wink. 

“Charity is a bad influence on you!” Paddy yells as they walk away towards the bar. 

Charity turns, her hair flicks in a graceful arc and Vanessa tries not to stare too much. 

“Oh you have no idea, babe.” 

3

Finally, they have the house to themselves. Chas is manning the bar. Paddy is on call at Kim’s with a horse with a lame leg. The little ones are at Tracy’s and Noah is hanging out with Samson. 

This hasn’t happened in weeks. It’s early evening and they have nothing but time. Vanessa clears their plates with a satisfied smile, looking forward to a quiet night in watching the telly. 

Charity has gone upstairs to get an old box set. Something about a detective and windswept moors. Perfect entertainment to finish their wine bottle to. 

She hums to herself as she does the dishes. Does a little shimmy when she closes the cutlery drawer and turns. 

She has to hold onto the counter to keep herself upright. Charity laughs softly. 

“Still have it, then,” Charity says, biting her lower lip. 

She is a vision, Vanessa thinks. She’s wearing a black satin camisole. It ends mid thigh and Vanessa traces Charity’s long legs with eager eyes. The garment ripples as Charity walks further into the room, her eyes green like a spring meadow, the heat in them sending a bolt of heat into Vanessa’s belly. 

For all her seduction, Charity rarely dresses up. She doesn’t need to. She only has to look at Vanessa to make her blush. But sometimes she fishes out a particularly sinful dress. Or especially tight jeans. Or a low cut top that shows off her freckles. 

Vanessa has never seen this camisole, though. She doesn’t linger on when Charity bought it, on whom she might have worn it for. Because Charity is wearing it for her, now. 

That jolting realisation drives her forward and she puts her hands on Charity’s hips, huffing her appreciation at the silky softness under her palms. Charity acts coy, purses her lips, flicks her hair. Puts on a show. Purely for fun, this time. 

Never in her wildest dreams has Vanessa ever imagined a woman like Charity - so beautiful, so fierce, so larger than life but also so fragile - would dress up for her, would look at her like this. 

Vanessa cranes her neck slightly. Charity is barefoot but still quite a bit taller than her. She kisses Charity’s cheek, traces her jaw with a trembling hand. Charity also stopped to put some perfume on and Vanessa kisses under her ear and breathes in. Home. She grazes Charity’s skin with her teeth. Smiles when Charity hums her approval. 

“You are so beautiful, Charity,” Vanessa whispers. 

In the grand scheme of things, with their busy lives, they rarely stop to make declarations. Vanessa is a woman of action. She protects fiercely and lashes out when her family is attacked. It took all her life to discover who she really was, and she still finds expressing her love difficult. 

But making love to Charity came naturally. In that respect Charity is an open book. Vanessa knows all her weaknesses. Charity was never shy in exposing those ones. 

With a strength that few would attribute to her, Vanessa twirls Charity around and backs them onto the kitchen table. Charity starts to laugh, but Vanessa palms her exposed thighs and the laugh turns into a delighted moan. She shimmies to sit on the table and Vanessa wastes no time before she steps between Charity’s parted knees. 

Vanessa wants to touch everything at once. They kiss, frantic, Vanessa’s hands on Charity’s face. She draws her in and doesn’t let Charity stop to breathe until the kiss turns into a dozen kisses all melting into one. 

Vanessa is wearing a shirt today. A plaid one that’s practical and tucked into her jeans. Charity likes the look, Vanessa knows. Something about how it shows off Vanessa’s arms. So it’s no surprise that Charity bunches up the fabric into a fist to bring them even closer together. 

“Take this off me, Ness,” Charity pants out, her eyes wild and unfocused. 

She is the very picture of debauchery. Her hair is dishevelled. Her lips are wet and swollen. A strap of camisole has fallen down her arm. Vanessa wants to eat her up. 

“No,” Vanessa replies, surprised at how rough her voice sounds. “No, keep it on. I want to-I like it.” 

Charity nods, chest heaving. 

She lets out a choked “Christ” when Vanessa drops to her knees in front of her. 

If pressed, Vanessa would admit that this is what she prefers when in bed. It took her years to admit to herself that she likes women and in her opinion she has a lot of catching up to do. She loves everything that Charity and her do in bed. Everything. But there is nothing better than to make the woman she loves come with her mouth. 

Heart pounding in her chest, turned on beyond belief, Vanessa slowly runs her hands up Charity thighs. They are impossibly smooth. She gasps when she sees what’s she revealed. 

“You know me, babe. Can’t resist a matching outfit,” Charity says a little shakily. 

Vanessa huffs a laugh. Leans forward to bite at Charity’s knee in reprimand for her cheek. Charity jerks, eyes wide. Moans when Vanessa leans forward and licks a hot trail from knee to upper inner thigh. 

There is an explosion of sensation. The silk bunched up in Vanessa’s fists. The soft skin under Vanessa’s lips. The low cries coming out of Charity’s lips as Vanessa presses wet kisses along her thighs. 

Vanessa risks looking up and moans at how dark Charity’s eyes are. She nods when Charity’s hands slip into her hair, messing up the ponytail until Charity can grab on properly. 

Vanessa reaches to move the scrap of black lace still covering Charity and leans forward, her mouth tantalisingly close. 

And then the door slams. 

“-that was proper brilliant! You just went bang bang and the bloke was like what where did you even come from?!” 

Vanessa springs upward and Charity jumps off the table, her hands trying to tidy her hair. 

Noah and Samson walk in with bags of chips and a huge bottle of soda. They stop when they see them, like deer caught in headlights. 

“I thought you were out for the night,” Charity says, her voice a little too shrill. 

“No, Samson’s coming here, remember?” 

Vanessa nods, pastes on a fake smile. 

“Are you already going to bed?” Noah asks suspiciously, his eyes narrowed at what Charity’s wearing. 

Charity looks down at herself, flushes. 

“Uhh, yep. Long day, you know.” 

Vanessa nods even more, an irrational need to laugh caught in her throat. Noah looks a like a disapproving father, and Samson just looks confused. 

“It’s not even 8,” Noah points out. 

“Ah well, we’re not young anymore are we? Got to delay the effects of ageing and whatnot. Come on, Ness. Bed time for us. Don’t eat all those crisps, boys. Good night.” 

Charity all but flees the room and Vanessa follows, barely holding up the hysterical giggles forming in her chest. 

As she climbs up the stairs, Vanessa hears Samson say: “That’s pretty sophisticated nightwear” and Noah reply, with feeling: “Shut up Samson!” 

4

Let the court know that Vanessa only wanted to go for a nice drive with her fiancée, and nothing more. It was a nice day, warm but not too hot, and the boys were at holiday club, and Chas had thrown Charity out because she was “mooning after Vanessa like a love sick cow”. So off they had gone, on Vanessa’s day off, with a vague plan to go to the coast. 

Vanessa loves a good beach, she really does. Even went to Ireland for one, once. But she loves the feel of Charity’s hand on her thigh as she drives even more. And Charity can’t behave for more than 10 minutes and so she’s slowly but surely rucking up Vanessa’s summer dress. 

“Charity…” Vanessa warns. 

Charity turns and looks at her with such innocence that Vanessa has to laugh. 

“I know what you’re trying to do,” Vanessa continues with her eyes on the road. 

“Me? I’m not doing anything, babe. Just sitting here, enjoying this fine day,” Charity promises with all the righteousness she can possibly muster. 

Vanessa hums her doubt. A soft “uh uh” that makes Charity grin. Charity leans closer. 

“And I would enjoy this fine day even more if you pulled over for a minute.” 

Her voice is full of delicious temptation. Her hand is dangerously close to Vanessa’s underwear, and Vanessa decides to just go with it. Charity makes her head spin, so it’s probably not a good idea to be driving anyway. 

She spies an open field and a little patch hidden from the road by a line of trees. It’s not as secluded as she would like but Charity has gotten bold in the last minute, her hand going higher and higher up Vanessa’s thigh. 

Once the engine is off, there is only the sound of the wind in the trees and the distant barks of a dog. Charity is on Vanessa the second she turns the key from the ignition. 

“Much better than a dingy beach,” Charity says as her hand slips between Vanessa’s legs. 

She sounds like she’s taking a breath of air after being underwater. That intensity again, in her kisses. Vanessa used to think it was because Charity was afraid Vanessa was temporary and that she’d better take advantage when she could. But now she isn’t so sure. Maybe this is just what Charity is like. No half measures. All in, all the time. 

It’s overwhelming sometimes, but not today. Today Vanessa has been on edge every since they left Emmerdale. Charity has a white blouse on, and the three freckles Vanessa loves are on show. Deadly, those freckles. Vanessa had forgotten her own name for a second when Charity had come down the stairs. 

“You feel so good, Ness,” Charity manages to say, muffled in their kiss. 

She slips two fingers into Vanessa with a little sound of utter pleasure because Vanessa is so wet. The stretch feels good and Vanessa arches her back and moves her hips to get more pressure. It’s hard to catch her breath when Charity seems to be everywhere all at once. Her kisses leave a burning trail down Vanessa’s neck only to go back to kissing her senseless, all the while driving a rhythm that make her belly swoop and soar. 

Vanessa doesn’t know what sounds she’s making but they seem to egg Charity on. She’s muttering words of praise into Vanessa’s ear and against her lips. Words that make Vanessa blush and burn. Words that say how beautiful she is. How wet and how good. She is enveloped in a cocoon of pleasure and the outside world is hazy and distant. 

Until there’s thud and a bleat and the whole car shakes. Charity stops and turns towards the windscreen and her eyes widen. It takes longer for Vanessa to realise that she’s stopped and that her hips are essentially humping Charity’s hand. 

“Ummm babe?” Charity says, straightening up and carefully taking her fingers out. 

Vanessa swallows a few times. Closes her eyes. Re opens them. 

“Yeah? What is it?” 

“Have a look.” 

They both lean to the right and look outside the window. It’s a lamb. Vanessa gets out on wobbly legs and crouches next to him. The poor thing is bleating softly. He obviously hurt his leg against the car. 

“We’re going to have to take him home. His leg is broken,” Vanessa says after examining him. 

“What, in the back?” 

“You want him on your lap?” 

Charity snorts but crouches and takes the lamb in her arms. He bleats softly and doesn’t struggle. Vanessa looks at her, at them, and there is a strong surge of love blooming in her chest, fierce and hot. 

“Come on little lad, in you go. And don’t even think about messing up my car. I’ll turn you into chops,” Charity says with false sternness. 

Vanessa tries not to stare at how good Charity looks in her jeans, swallows past the disappointment at their ruined day and gets back into the driver’s seat.

Before she turns the key back into the ignition, Charity puts a hand on her arm. The sun shines brightly in her hair and there is a soft smile on her face. 

“Hey. We’ll have other days. My knight in shining armour,” Charity says. 

Vanessa huffs. “In a green coat more like.” 

“I like that coat!” 

The lamb bleats from the back seat. 

“See? He likes it too! I think I like you, Mr Chops!” 

Vanessa laughs and suddenly everything is alright again. 

5

Vanessa dusts herself off and looks around, proud of her progress. Their bedroom is almost ready. The boys are settled. Noah had deigned to grunt his approval at his own room. And everyone is at the pub for a celebratory meal, courtesy of Faith. 

The jury is still out on living with Faith, but she loves all the kids and they love her in return, so that’s something. 

There’s a crash in the kitchen below. 

“That wasn’t important!” Charity yells from downstairs. 

“Then get up here! You have to choose a wardrobe side!” 

Vanessa hears Charity come up the stairs. She can’t wait until the sound becomes as familiar as it was in the pub. 

“Babe, I promise those glasses were crap ones from the pub, and…” 

Vanessa smiles and loops a scarf around Charity’s neck and pulls her into a kiss. 

“Ohhh I’ve been called up here under false pretences, have I? I am shocked Miss Woodfield,” Charity laughs in her arms. 

“It must be the Dingle in me,” Vanessa replies, her nose in Charity’s neck. 

“Oh yeah? I can arrange for you to have a bit more Dingle in you, babe,” Charity says with a terrible wink. 

Vanessa laughs. And then she gasps because Charity hoists her up and she can only link her legs around Charity’s waist. 

“Charity, no, you’ll hurt yourself, I’m too…” Vanessa starts to protest. 

She doesn’t get to finish her sentence. Charity backs them up against the wall by the window and kisses her in one impressive move. 

It’s not a position they’ve ever been in. They are professional woman with busy schedules, and Vanessa doesn’t think Charity has ever exercised one minute in her life. But they are strong. Vanessa spends the day with animals and not a day goes by when she doesn’t have to chase sheep, or carry big dogs, or haul huge bags of animal feed. She’s pretty sure Charity, for all her gob and attitude, likes her pub to be shipshape. That means lugging beer barrels, dragging crates of bottles and boxes of meat and running around the place to make sure it’s tidy. 

So while Vanessa is impressed Charity can carry her quite easily, she’s not surprised and she’s incredibly turned on. Charity is wearing a tank top and old jeans to avoid getting good clothes dirty, and Vanessa moans when she sees her biceps bulging. She looks down and can only guess at the muscles of her stomach. 

She reaches around and grabs Charity’s tank top and removes it in one fell swoop. 

“What about the wardrobe?” Charity asks, panting a little already. 

Vanessa thinks back to this morning when she chose those shorts and that tight fitting top, and realises that she hasn’t been the only one lusting after her partner all day. 

“Fuck the wardrobe,” Vanessa groans, her mouth sucking on Charity’s neck, her hands roaming across Charity’s bare back. 

Charity growls. The room gets warmer. Charity paws at Vanessa’s top until Vanessa helps and takes it off herself. They both moan when their bare skin finally meets. 

With one hand braced by Vanessa’s head, Charity yanks down Vanessa’s bra and wastes no time in taking a nipple in her mouth. Vanessa cries out, her hips bucking into Charity’s belly. 

God, she’s good, Vanessa thinks. Her head rests on the wall. She has her hands in Charity’s hair, anchoring her there. Never pulling. Never. 

When Charity uses teeth, Vanessa whimpers and her hips buck again. 

In the first month that they were seeing each other, sneaking around and getting off when they could, Vanessa discovered one glorious afternoon that she could come just with Charity’s mouth on her breasts. She still remembers Charity’s insufferably attractive smug grin. 

But today Vanessa is very aware that all their children are only out for a meal and not on Mars. She wants to hurry things along before they scar another one for life. 

Too late. 

“You’ll throw your back out, you know.” 

Vanessa looks behind Charity’s shoulder and her heart, still beating fast, plummets to her stomach. 

Faith is standing in their doorway with her a mug in her hands, looking like she’s just watching an interesting documentary on the telly. 

“Oh my God, Faith! Boundaries, remember?” Charity squeals without turning around, shielding both of them from Faith’s eyes. 

Faith cocks an eyebrow and huffs. 

“Your door was open and I called up three times. But hey, good for you ladies!” 

“Why is she still standing there?” Vanessa moans, mortified, her face hidden in Charity’s neck. 

“Oh give over Vanessa. You have nothing to be ashamed of! Why if I were 20 years younger and that way inclined I would…” 

“So help me God if you finish that sentence! Get out!” Charity thunders. 

Faith rolls her eyes and snorts. Unruffled. 

“Touchy. Please put shirts on and join us for pudding. The little ones made up a song about the new house and I’m about to tell them that “meals” rhymes with “our mothers copping a feel”,” Faith says with a pleased smile. 

Off she swans down the hallway. 

“It doesn’t even rhyme!” Charity yells after her. 

Vanessa bursts out laughing. The whole situation is ridiculous. 

“I am so so sorry, babe. I’ll talk to her, I promise. We are going to make this work,” Charity babbles as they grab their discarded tops from the floor. 

Vanessa shuts her up with a kiss. 

“It’s fine. Don’t worry,” she promises. 

And it is. The Dingles are loud and brash and have no concept of privacy. But Vanessa loves that they are part of a large clan, her and Johnny. She hears laughter downstairs and can’t keep the smile from her face. She grabs Charity’s hand and they go down the stairs, stealing kisses all the way. 

+1

It’s dark, still. Dawn hasn’t broken yet. Vanessa wakes, unsure what roused her from sleep. The house is quiet. Vanessa can hear a few birds singing a little hopefully.

She goes to turn to check the time on her phone but finds that she can’t because Charity is twinned around her like ivy. 

Before, when men did that, she always felt trapped. Not anymore. Being held by Charity feels safe and loving. 

A sigh. Vanessa turns her head. Charity opens her eyes. They are soft, half lidded, full of sleep. 

“Hey babe,” Charity whispers. 

It’s so simple and all encompassing, the love she feels for Charity. It fills all her cracks. How lucky, she thinks, to have found her. And in a cellar of all places. She doesn’t remember the years they knew each other before. They weren’t ready for each other then. 

“Hey,” Vanessa replies with a smile. 

Charity hums happily in the back of her neck and they stay still, enjoying the warmth and quiet. Outside the light becomes brighter. In a while they will have to get up and get the boys ready. They will have to kick Noah out of bed. Sarah has a friend coming over, and there’s laundry to do. Charity is needed at the pub even more now that Chas is about to give birth, and Vanessa will probably lend a hand because it’s her day off. 

All of this makes up their lives. It’s busy and loud and full of kids. It’s exhausting. But it’s theirs. And they have these moments, when it’s quiet and just them. Vanessa snuggles into Charity’s arms, as happy as she’s ever been.

“You know, we haven’t had a morning like this in a while,” Charity says. 

Moses and Johnny managed to watch an episode of Stranger Things unsupervised and ever since they’ve had trouble falling asleep. 

“Don’t jinx it,” Vanessa mock warns. 

She feels more than hears the huff of Charity’s laugh on her neck. It prickles her skin, makes her shiver. Charity comes even closer, plasters herself against Vanessa’s back until they are flush together. 

“Well, well, future Ms Dingle, what should we do with all this unexpected freedom then, eh?” Charity asks, her voice low and inviting. 

She never could hide her attraction from Charity. But at least now it doesn’t feel like she has to hide it. There’s a ring on her finger. A future ahead of them. A warm, half naked Charity in her bed. 

“Oh I don’t know. Why don’t we find out together?” 

The grin she gets is all the answer she needs. They kiss until Vanessa mewls and drives her hips into Charity’s belly, needy and insistent. She’s pretty sure Charity wants to comment, but she doesn’t let her. She swings a leg over Charity’s hips and kisses her, hard. 

“OK, you’re in charge,” Charity says, breathless. 

Her eyes are dark and there is almost no green left around the pupils. Vanessa is always very careful in these moments. Sex with Charity can be extremely passionate and even rough at times, but Vanessa always checks in to see if everything is alright. Over the years she has learned the limits. No hair pulling, no wrist grabbing. Charity doesn’t like being constrained. Or blindfolded. They never sat down to hash it all out, but Vanessa knows. And she knows why.

Just like she knows that Charity likes the odd bite. Down her throat. Or on her sides. Especially on her inner thighs. 

Which is where Vanessa is now. They’ve chucked their nightwear and Charity is hot to the touch and is writhing under Vanessa’s hands and mouth. 

She looks gorgeous. There is a fine sheen of sweat on her pale skin. Her dark freckles are like mysterious constellations that Vanessa loves to map with her tongue. Her head is thrown back into the pillows, her mouth open in a silent scream. 

The first swipe of Vanessa’s tongue makes Charity’s entire body tremble. Her hands shoot into Vanessa’s hair to hold her there. Vanessa smiles and sucks a mark into a pale thigh. 

“Please. Please Vanessa,” she hears above her in a broken whisper. 

Vanessa has never been able to resist a plea from Charity. The first time she heard Charity plead in bed, she almost came herself. So she gives Charity everything she wants. 

Her tongue dips and curls. Her hands hold Charity’s hips so that she doesn’t fly off the bed. The sounds that Charity is making, high whimpers and little choked gasps, thrill Vanessa to her very core. She’s making Charity do that. Her. The little unassuming vet. She has Charity clenching her fists in her hair and rolling her hips and pleading with her to let her come. 

With a last swirl, Charity does. Vanessa knows that it’s only because the house is full of sleeping teenagers, boys and annoying but loving grandmother, that Charity turns her head to muffle her screams in their pillows. Her entire body tenses like a bow and she’s in Vanessa’s arms by the time she relaxes and comes down to Earth. 

Vanessa holds her against her chest, eyes closed and so happy she thinks her heart could burst. 

“Gimme a second and I’ll return the favour, you sex beast,” Charity pants against Vanessa’s skin. 

Vanessa snorts. She counts to ten and Charity is asleep. No matter. Vanessa knows that when she wakes again, she will pounce no matter where Vanessa is. She just hopes it’s not anywhere where Faith can give them a score like she did last time she saw them, in the kitchen this time. 

She deserves full marks for her performance this morning, Vanessa thinks as she follows Charity into sleep.


End file.
